


The Elf to my Santa

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Haha Sorry, M/M, more tags that I am not sure about, only mentions of a few of some of the people above
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is asked to be Santa and hand gifts out to the employees this year: Jeremy is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elf to my Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi there! Bet you didn't expect to see another Christmas story after Christmas did you? Well funny thing about that: this was the original story I had planned instead of the other I had posted a few days ago- the other just took less time to think about than this one (what can I say, I suck at all the love talk and stuff xD).
> 
> Anyways! I do hope you enjoy this story *deep bow*
> 
> Oh, and hope you've had a wonderful week so far ;)

The sound of Joel and Matt’s laughter could be heard as the two men left their office, closing the door behind them, if only to muffle the sound for the rest of the building. “Have fun, little elf!” Joel shouted out just before the door was shut.

“Remind me why I decided to agree to this again?” Jeremy sighed as he removed his hand from the door knob, repositioning the red sack he had over his shoulder into a more comfortable position.

“Because you love me-” Adam replied as he fixed his red coat and hat, before grabbing his own red sack from the ground.

“Barely…” Jeremy huffed and turned his head away from Adam, hoping he didn’t see him blush as they began to walk down the hallway. _It’s actually full on love, but I can’t let him know that, he’d probably hate me…_

“That,” Adam continued, seemingly unaffected by the comment, “and Burnie and Matt would probably be on your ass about it faster than Jack at a buffet.” 

Jeremy chuckled, but sighed once more, “If I survive the Achievement Hunter office, remind me to never say yes to this again.” 

They stopped in front of the door to the AH office, and Adam chuckled as he placed his hand on Jeremy’s head, rubbing on the fabric of his green elf hat (complete with ears), “Don’t worry about it! Besides, I think you look great in that suit.” he said smiling ear to ear with _That gorgeous smile of his… god dammit, Jeremy stop thinking about it._

“T-thanks…” Jeremy turned away from Adam as he grabbed and turned the door knob, opening the door to the sight of Gavin pouncing on Geoff, who then dropped the dice in his hands.

“Gavin, get off of me! Accept your defeat!” Geoff howled in laughter despite being on the ground, now wrestling with the british boy, easily pinning him to the floor. Gavin made his usual squawks and other assorted noises in a futile attempt as he continued to struggle under the mass that was Geoff.

“Here Geoff, beat that idiot!” Michael shouted as he handed the dice Geoff had previously dropped to him.

“It seems we have some visitors guys, so that may have to wait.” Ryan said, loud enough for the guys to jerk their heads in the direction of Adam and Jeremy.

“Oh, hey guys!” Jack greeted them before laughing at Geoff comically getting off of Gavin, “So, I’m going to go ahead and guess that you guys are here for something, looking at your outfits.”

“Well ho, ho, ho!” Adam accentuated his ‘ho’s as he laughed, “Apparently not everyone in this office is an idiot, thank you for relighting the flame of hope that had been extinguished long ago, Jack!”

Adam continued, ignoring the ‘hey!’s and ‘you asshole/jackass’s from the group of men, “To answer your question, and make a long story short: I’m Santa, here to bring you gifts, and this here,” he paused only to gesture to Jeremy, “is my elf buddy for this year.”

It was almost instantaneous that the room burst out laughing, and Jeremy knew what was going to come next.

Sure enough, “Are you serious!?” “Jeremy the Elf!” “It’s perfect!” “Just look at the height difference!” and more came from the guys, and Jeremy just wanted the floor to swallow him, or to just turn around and bolt out the door. But he stood there taking it, because he knew Adam need help, knowing that this was only the second stop of many, and the bags they had were not very light, to say the least. If being ridiculed meant helping someone he loved? Well, that was something he’s willing to do.

“Okay assholes, knock it off, or do you want lumps of coal this year instead of what we have for you guys?” Adam shouted over the laughter, “Though you guys deserve the coal anyways…” he muttered through his teeth, loud enough only for Jeremy to hear.

They waited until the guys had calmed down, before Adam continued. “Besides, I think Jeremy looks great in the outfit, makes him cuter. So you idiots can shove it.” His little outburst earned him a few surprised looks (especially from Jeremy), and a high five from both Lindsay- who thought Jeremy looked adorable- and Ray- who did it just because Adam’s hand was still up.

“Woah, looks like someone is full of vinegar today.” Geoff remarked before shrugging, holding his hand out in the process. “Well anyways, I’m sure you have a lot of places left to go, and I still have to kick Gavin’s ass in VS., so if you’d hand us the gifts, we can get out of each other’s hair faster. Ow!” Geoff recoiled as he was playfully hit in the back of the head by Jack. “What’d I do!?”

“Be nice, Geoff. It is christmas time after all.” Jack smiled as if he didn’t just hit the man. Geoff scoffed, folding his arms, before exaggerating his speech “Fine… oh my lovely ‘Santa’, can we please have out gifts now so that we may all be happy and shit? Hey, I was nicer!” Geoff cried out the last bit as Jack hit him once more.

\-----------

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Adam and Jeremy left the Achievement Hunter office, both sighing in relief; now that the most annoying office was done with, the rest would be smooth sailing. At least, it _should_ be smooth sailing.

“Hey Adam, did,” Jeremy stuttered as he looked up at Adam, a deep blush on his face, “did you really mean what you said back there? About me being cuter in the outfit?”

Adam froze, before turning to look at Jeremy, as a blush began to form behind just above his beard. “Well, yeah. I mean, you look cute normally, and the elf outfit just kinda helped you look-” Adam was stopped mid sentence as he was met with a pair of lips on his. His eyes grew wide, shocked at the kiss, but he quickly recovered, deepening the kiss, dropping his sack carefully on the ground before wrapping his arms around Jeremy. He could feel the softness of the man’s lips, the taste of whatever he had before they left as their tongues met- peppermint, so he probably ate the candy cane he had left for him.

They only stopped when they broke the kiss for air, both breathing deeply.

“Well-” Adam began after a few more breaths, “That was-”

“Everything you hoped it would be?” Jeremy asked chuckling.

Adam smiled, “I was going to say amazing, but I think ‘everything you hoped it would be’ sums it up pretty well.”

“I wonder if Burnie and Matt knew…” Jeremy said quietly.

Adam tilted his head, “Knew about?”

“About us apparently having feelings for each other without knowing it.” Jeremy answered.

“I’m going to say probably for a while, seeing as they asked us to be the ones to hand out the gifts this year.” He huffed, “Still wish I was aloud to give those idiots lumps of coal…”

Jeremy chuckled, before standing on his toes to peck Adam on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we can figure that out later.” He leaned down to grab the sacks on the ground, handing Adam his. “Come on, let’s finish handing out the rest of these gifts!” he cheered, and they both began their journey through the office.

And when they stopped by both Burnie’s and Matt’s office, and gave the two of them an extra gift that had one laughing hard enough to fall to the floor, and one confused more than he should have been (though even he laughed at it eventually), well, that was worth it.

Because they had given Adam and Jeremy the best gift for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't feel I ended it well, but I did try my best, and that's what I ended up with :D


End file.
